csifandomcom-20200225-history
Raymond Caine
Raymond Caine Jr Madison Keaton Horatio Caine Marisol Delko Kyle Harmon |occupation=Former Police Officer DEA Agent |status= Deceased |actor=Dean Winters Christopher Stapleton |appearance=10-7|path = Dirty-cop Corrupt law enforcement officer}} Raymond C. Caine Sr. was the younger brother of Horatio Caine. He has worked undercover several times (leading his wife, son and Horatio to believe he was dead). He later returned to Miami and made contact with Horatio, who then set up a meeting between him and his "widow", Yelina Salas. Raymond was later killed in Rio by Antonio Riaz, leader of the Mala Noche. Personality Raymond Caine is portrayed as the degenerate cop; rebellious, insubordinate, arrogant and prone to making bad choices. His morals are considered questionable, and he nearly tore his own family to pieces due to the mistakes he made. However, he is not without morals, and attempted to make up with his wife for hurting her feelings. Ray's lasting legacy is a trail of messes and problems for his older brother to clean up. Several characters remark on this, and Horatio is occasionally abused as the brother of a dirty cop (episode 208, "Big Brother"). Detective Hagen, who feels responsible for Ray's first supposed death, begins a downward spiral into intense depression, which ultimately leads to his suicide in the same episode in which Ray reappears to Horatio (episode 324, "10-7"). Season One Horatio always keeps an open ear for information regarding his brother's death. He encounters Ray's former contacts in the drug world after the CSI team is nearly blown up in a barn. Horatio finds a woman, Susie Barnham, who calls Ray "Tin Man", a double entendre referring both to his methamphetamine addiction and to his status as a police officer (episode 123, "Freaks and Tweaks"). Season Two Some time later, Horatio discovers that Susie and Ray had a daughter, Madison, together, and that Ray stood up to Susie's on-again, off-again, abusive husband Bob Keaton for his brutal behavior, giving Keaton a motive for murder. Keaton is eventually convicted of Ray's murder and sent to prison for life. Ray never knew he had a daughter (episode 208, "Big Brother"). When Ray's supposed widow, Detective Yelina Salas, discovers the existence of Madison, she initially assumes that the girl is the offspring of Horatio, rather than Ray, as the girl shares her uncle's trademark red hair and fair skin (episode 217, "Money for Nothing"). Season Three Horatio is forced to reveal the truth when Madison requires a life-saving bone marrow transplant from Ray Jr. (episode 316, "Nothing to Lose"). Horatio spots Keaton near a crime scene and later confronts him. Keaton reveals that he is in fact DEA, and, more importantly, that Ray is still alive (episode 322, "Vengeance"). Unfortunately, Ray's cover is blown and his son, Ray Jr., is kidnapped. He approaches his older brother for help, and together they rescue the boy. At the end of the episode, Ray, his wife Yelina, and Ray Jr are all packed off to Brazil for safety (episode 324, "10-7"). Season Five Ray tries to save his son, Ray Jr, who becomes involved with the Mala Noche gang in Rio de Janeiro. He is fatally beaten by their leader, Antonio Riaz, and found hanging upside down. He dies in Horatio's arms. His body is taken back to Miami for burial (episode 501, "Rio"). Appearances Trivia * Raymond was portrayed by Dean Winters in 10-7, but his last appearance, in "Rio", he was portrayed by Christopher Stapleton. Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers Category:Victims Category:CSI: Miami Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers